Caillou Tollar
Caillou Tollar is the main protagonist of the program of the same name. He’s also a guest star and main character in the show School Daze. He is evil, sinful, villainous and his interests include Chuck-E-Cheese’s and Word Domination. He used to be a minor character in the show School Daze, but ever since School Daze: The Movie, he became part of the main cast & he started appearing in every episode. Personality Caillou is an evil kid, he did so many bad things. Like, for example, he gave Rigby rabies in “Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze”, which resulted in him losing his right arm. He also snuck off to Chuck-E-Cheese’s in his Grounding Videos. Everything he does always results in him getting grounded by his parents. Tico used to be his partner-in-crime, but he started to dislike Caillou after he made him go savage in “Phineas and Ferb: Off to the Falls”. Caillou would always torment Boots by yelling at him, beating him up, and telling him to shut up. In earlier episodes, Caillou was actually nice to Boots, he’s even included him in him and Tico’s antics. Dora, being the girlfriend of Caillou, is completely unaware that he is a terrorist. Caillou is the only one of Tom’s friends who Trent actually likes. Home and Family He lives in a 2 story blue house on 252 King Street with his father, his lovely mother and his cute and very pretty 6 year old little sister, Rosie. His grandparents live nearby. Voice Actors Caillou was first voiced by Bryn McAuley from 1997 through 2000, then Jaclyn Linetsky in 2000 through 2003, and then, due to Linetsky's death, Annie Bovaird started voicing Caillou from 2003 through 2010. In his grounding videos, He was voiced by TTS David. In the School Daze series, he is voiced by Todd Markus. Appearance Caillou has fair skin, blue eyes, and a bald head. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a red collar, blue shorts, white socks with red stripes, and red sneakers. In his original show, Caillou's socks were yellow, and his shirt was gray in the first season. In Gym Class, he wears a gray t-shirt with blue cargo shorts. In cold weather, Caillou wears a yellow snowsuit underneath a black vest, a gray and purple helmet with goggles, purple gloves, and black boots. Trivia * Caillou was originally going to die in the School Daze Thanksgiving Movie, but that idea was scrapped because it was "just to predictable". * Caillou is the 3rd most popular character in the School Daze series. * Caillou was voiced by 6 actors. Gallery Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-06.png|Caillou playing a drum at age 3 A_Younger_Caillou_with_Gilbert.jpg|Caillou hugging Gilbert Calliou-tantrum.jpg|Caillou's infamous circus temper tantrum Caillou_playing_with_a_Soccer_Ball_(Follow_Me)_0029.png|Caillou playing soccer 42_big.jpg|Caiilou with his family images (2).jpg|1Redbed: Caillou's Christmas download.jpg|Caillou gets Grounded: African Vulture promo download (1).jpg|Caillou gets Grounded: The Movie download (2).jpg|Caillou getting his wang chopped off download (3).jpg|Caillou after calling the baby stupid caillou_0.png|Caillou Artwork Caillou 8GA.png|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Caillou HSY.png|High School Years Artwork Caillou FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork